


“Prove It”

by SparrowCannotFly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowCannotFly/pseuds/SparrowCannotFly
Summary: Roman decided to sign up for the high school production of Hamilton when he gets an odd challenge.





	“Prove It”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DentistsScareMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/gifts).



I strutted over to the board holding the sign ups to every club, sport, program or performance in the school, hoping that I was attracting the attention I somewhat wanted in the moment. Beaming, I looked down at the sign up sheet for the auditions for the musical, Hamilton, which the school would be putting on. Naturally, I wanted the lead role of Alexander Hamilton himself. 

"Do not worry, everyone! I will be preforming in the musical! Therefore, we shall make enough money for the school to do, uh, whatever it is they wanted to do!" I called to my fans that I was sure I had. How could I not have fans?

"You need to get past auditions, Princey!" my nemesis, the emo Virgil, challenged. 

I glared in retaliation. "We all know I will! I am simply too fabulous to not!"

"Ha, sure." Virgil smirked. "I've never even seen you rap. That's important in this show. I'll bet you can't."

I placed a hand over my heart, insulted. "Of course I can! I'll bet I'm the best rapper in the school district!"

"Prove it." 

I looked over to the voice, as did everyone, and I was slightly shocked to see that Logan, the biggest nerd in school, had challenged me to a rap battle. At least it seemed that way. 

Logan looked around at all of the eyes on him and stood up. He slowly and calmly made his way over to me. "I am quite fond of beat poetry and believe I can beat you in a 'rap battle.'" 

I held back a laugh. "You? I don't know about that."

"I'm not afraid to show you." Logan clasped his hands behind his back. "Unless you're the one who is afraid." 

I looked around at the people watching, which was basically everyone. I grinned. "Fine. Show me what you've got." 

"I wouldn't dream of going before you. Why don't you begin?" 

"Of course." I glanced around. "Does anyone have an app to supply the beat, or something similar?"

"Yeah, one sec." A boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned up the volume, starting a simple beat. 

Logan gestured for me to start when ready. I thought for a moment before beginning, bouncing a bit on my heels.

"Ladies, lords and non-binary royalty, watch me as I beat this geek, and do it joyously!" I started. "I'll vanquish any villain with the gall to try and toy with me!"

I noticed a few people nodding in approval and decided to end it with a nice line. 

"Ask the dragon witch, she knows the drill. You're screwed royally!" 

The theater kids laughed at the 'dragon witch,' as that had been a joke made up at a play rehearsal. 

"Stricken with clairvoyancy events occurred as I'd foreseen." 

I took a very small step back, somewhat surprised. 

Logan adjusted his glasses as he continued. "Your verse was weak, your rapping stinks. Flamboyantly employing these!" He mocked my signature hand gesture.

My jaw dropped a bit. People around seemed to have similar reactions, so I didn't feel as if I stood out, which I normally despised, but right now it was fine. 

"Trisyllabic rhymes? Psh, I can match that easily." Logan took a few steps forward, not seeming afraid to get up in my face. "I'll beat you every time, so you do not want beef with me, Princey."

"That's what I call him," I heard Virgil mutter, though he didn't look truly annoyed. He looked just as impressed as anyone by now. Even a few teachers were watching in slight awe. 

"I drown out lesser emcees when I flow there's no avoiding me. Under pressure I rise up. Holler at your buoyancy."

"WOO!" called out a peppy boy named Patton. I was wondering what was keeping him from squealing. 

"Diadems are worn on capita! I had this battle on lock like Attica." Logan waved for emphasis. "You're through; go home, Princey, pack it up. I claimed to be the better bard and I backed it up." He took a deep inhale, catching his breath. He looked around confused when the first few people began to cheer. 

I held out a hand to shake. "Well done! I am quite honestly shocked."

Logan smiled and shook my hand. "I knew that I would win."

I chuckled. "I'm sure you did."

The nerd had already started to walk away before I got an idea. "You should sign up for the musical!"

He glanced back with a smirk. "I don't sing," he stated before disappearing into the crowded hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Check it, I got it over here for ya! Hope you enjoyed that awful attempt as fluffy stuffs.


End file.
